A wide variety of devices utilize sensors to detect signals from one or more sources. Sensors which are configured to image a source often use an array of discrete elements sensitive to the signals. For example, an optical imaging sensor may contain a two-dimensional array of imaging elements, also known as pixels. However, sampling from discrete pixels can result in undesirable artifacts such as moiré effects, and require various anti-aliasing techniques. These anti-aliasing techniques introduce complexity, cost, and noise into sensor systems.